Ilusión
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Sabía perfectamente que como todo lo dulce que alguna vez había probado, pronto terminaría: ya fuera empalagando o siendo opacado por algo extremadamente amargo, mas no le importó y decidió arriesgarse. Soportaría la lluvia hasta que su mariposa volara hacia él y nunca la soltaría. [Edward&MC]


_**Sé que debería estar continuando mis otros proyectos, pero no pude evitarlo D: Estoy jugando compulsivamente juegos otome y la relación entre Edward y MC es demasiado hermosa como para no escribir algo sobre ellos dos D:**_

_**Disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: Be my princess no me pertenece, pertenece a que disfruta vaciando nuestros bolsillos D:**_

* * *

_**Ilusión**_

Tal vez era su sencilla forma de vestir o su sencillez al hablar; pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía la necesidad de volver a esa floristería. Sabía perfectamente que como todo lo dulce que alguna vez había probado, pronto terminaría: ya fuera empalagando o siendo opacado por algo extremadamente amargo, mas no le importó y decidió arriesgarse. Soportaría la lluvia hasta que su mariposa volara hacia él y nunca la soltaría.

Aun lo recordaba, el momento en el que la vio. No, no usaba las ropas costosas que portó la primera vez que escucho su melodiosa voz; sino que había acudido a ese sitio vestido como una persona común a pesar de las protestas de Louis, el cual había insistido en ser él quien se encargara del pedido. Pero no, el príncipe Edward amaba demasiado a sus rosas, como toda persona perteneciente a la familia Levancois había hecho durante generaciones; era su deber asegurarse que el abono del cual decían maravillas fuera perfecto para sus delicadas raíces y no maltrataran los botones que florecían de sus rosales.

Entró a la floristería, ajustando un poco sus lentes mientras se dirigía rápida pero elegantemente al mostrador. La dependiente lo saludó con una flamante sonrisa, completamente ajena a de quién se trataba –lo cual era un alivio, la última vez que descubrieron que se trataba del heredero del trono, la joven en cuestión lo siguió hasta el castillo, cual abeja sigue el aroma de los dulces hasta la mesa de juegos de un niño. No que a él le molestara, le cohibía un poco verse el centro de tales atenciones; pero siempre consideró halagador que las dulces doncellas lo admiraran tan fervientemente, claro que Louis lo consideraba inaceptable y la alejó de los jardines diciendo lo descortés e incómodo que era su obsesión por el príncipe Edward—. Él correspondió al saludo con una leve sonrisa.

—Disculpe amable dama, he venido a ver el nuevo fertilizante que le han traído desde Dres Van. Me han comentado maravillas sobre éste; pero escucharlas de su dulce voz tal vez sirva para hacerme comprender un poco sus deleitables bondades.

La mujer le dio una mirada atónita seguida de un sonrojo, obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a que la adularan de manera tan adornada y espontánea. Edward se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente, sin saber de los efectos que su sonrisa y amabilidad tenían sobre la pobre dependiente.

—P-por supuesto, s-se ha dicho que este fertilizante es poco agresivo d-debido a que hecho de productos completamente n-naturales –extendió una temblorosa mano hacia su derecha, dándole el panfleto al joven heredero sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

Maravillado ante la posibilidad de evitar 'envenenar' más a sus preciosos rosales ojeó el folleto, y asintió a sus adentros mientras giraba a ver a la chica del mostrador.

—Me gustaría hacer un pedido –dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una tarjeta con los datos de Louis. ¿Por qué no le daba una tarjeta con sus propios datos? Porque Louis dejó que se aventurara solo por las calles de su reino con la condición de que no revelara su identidad.

Escribió una cantidad de lotes detrás de la tarjeta mientras la dependiente miraba asombrada la exorbitante cantidad que aquel caballero pedía.

—D-disculpe, ¿está seguro de que el número es correcto? –tomó la tarjeta entre sus dedos y le dio la vuelta sólo para ver el emblema real, lo cual bastó para disipar sus dudas de que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto.

—Se le contactará después con el monto apropiado para cubrir sus servicios, bella dama –Edward dio una reverencia y sonrió una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, no notando lo nerviosa que dejo a la pobre persona que lo atendió. Tal vez a lo que ocurrió después puede llamársele karma, un castigo divino por haber puesto tan tensa a la pobre persona que había prestado sus servicios.

Su aliento quedó atascado en su garganta y el corazón pareció salírsele del pecho por un momento, por sólo un delicado momento revoloteó como una mariposa, dándole placenteros retorcijones en el estómago. Alarmado, llevó su mano al rostro, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas.

'_Tal vez me he enfermado'_ pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no era el caso. Por un instante, agradeció que llevaba los lentes puestos.

El cabello castaño era largo y sedoso, dando destellos rojizos con la luz del sol y collendo en una ondulada cascada por las suaves curvas de sus delicados hombros. Aquellas pestañas se agitaban como alas de mariposa alrededor de esos ojos que brillaban con una inocencia que parecía haberse esfumado de la mirada de las demás damas y centrarse sólo en ella. Sus mejillas estaban rosas, como los pétalos de los tulipanes que aquella ninfa miraba ensimismada, sin notar siquiera la penetrante mirada del joven.

Y tan pronto como llegó el hechizo, se rompió. La doncella se dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

Desesperado, corrió a darle alcance y por lo menos preguntarle su nombre; pero no encontró nada.

—Es casi como si fuera una ilusión.

Su murmullo fue acallado por el llamado de Louis, quien se acercó preocupado a él.

—Su alteza, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Preocupación era todo lo que brillaba en los ojos de su fiel compañero. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la adorable y delicada mariposa que se había alejado revoloteando de aquella floristería.

—Dime que no fue una ilusión –suplicó, pero su mayordomo sólo pudo mirarlo preocupado. Sacudió el pensamiento, sin soltarlo del todo para no olvidar aquel dulce rostro y sonrió—. Lo siento, Louis, parece que he sido descuidado porque he causado preocupación innecesaria. ¿Deberíamos marcharnos?

Louis, aun desconcertado se limitó a hacer una reverencia y acompañarlo a la limosina. Edward siguió mirando a la floristería, preguntándose si aquella mariposa volvería a posarse sobre la misma flor.

Y así fue. Aquel día lluvioso en el cuál debía acudir a la fiesta de Lord Michael, la mariposa volvió.

No, no es que estuviera obsesionado con aquella ninfa… por supuesto que esa no era la razón por la cual cada vez que debía aventurarse por las calles de su reino pasaba por aquella floristería en la cual la vio.

Cuando la divisó a lo lejos pensó que su mala vista le estaba jugando una broma; pero aun así, ya sea por la esperanza o la fuerza del hechizo con el cual esa dama lo había encantado obligó a Louis a detenerse y se bajó apresuradamente con un paraguas en mano para proteger su atuendo de la lluvia.

Su aliento volvió a atorarse en su garganta y su corazón revoloteó complacido al saber que no había errado… el ave había vuelto a su nido. Se acercó lentamente a ella, asegurándose que sus ropas estuvieran perfectamente en su sitio antes de dirigirle la palabra a tan cautivadora doncella. Algunas gotas parecían estar maltratando su piel, así que sin pensarlo, se acercó mientras sostenía la sombrilla, protegiéndola.

Se encontraba como la última vez que la vio, mirando ensimismada las preciosas flores del local.

—Son tan hermosas… —suspiró y no pudo contener las palabras que parecieron pronunciarse solas.

—Flores hermosas para una hermosa doncella –sonrió amablemente mientras aquella ninfa volteaba a mirarlo sorprendida. Alcanzó a divisar que miraba asombrada el brazo que cargaba el paraguas y sonrió aún más.

Contuvo una risa ante la hermosa expresión de aquel rostro.

—Lo siento. Eso fue muy atrevido de mi parte. ¿Te he asustado?

En un gesto que le pareció sencillamente adorable, aquella joven ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad. El príncipe Edward sonrió aún más.

—¿No te estás mojando parada ahí? –le ofreció la sombrilla, esperando ansiosamente que ella aceptara el gesto.

—Está bien… Esta marquesina me protege. Creo que usted es el único que se está mojando…

Oh, era tan dulce como su apariencia le dijo. No pudo evitar enternecerse ante la preocupación de la chica por un extraño como él. Era diferente a la preocupación de las demás doncellas, era más sincera, sin dobles intenciones.

—Estoy bien. Sabes, si escuchas con mucha atención, casi pareciera que escuchas a hermosas flores como éstas murmurar –no tenía idea del por qué compartió eso con ella, pero no se arrepintió—. Escuchando eso, vine a esta tienda, y aquí está esta hermosa flor…

Lo último lo añadió, evitando revelar el por qué se encontraba en ese sitio. No podía revelarle que deseaba volver a verla sin asustarla.

Sintiéndose un poco valiente, acarició la mejilla de la joven y sonrió al notar un leve color rojizo aparecer en sus blancas mejillas.

No supo por qué ocurrió, pero repentinamente aquel rostro escapó de su tacto y se encontró siendo protegido por la ninfa.

'_Ella… me protegió'_ aquella simple acción aceleró el corazón del príncipe, el cual no supo si fue por la culpa que sentía al permitir que hiciera eso, o que se tratara de la misma razón por la cual quería volver a verla.

Contuvo un jadeo de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? –la culpa se depositó en sus hombros, aplastante.

—Yo… sí.

Sonó indecisa y creyó divisar a Luke. Escuchó vagamente al mayordomo del príncipe Keith disculparse con la doncella y salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el joven se dirigió respetuosamente hacia él.

—¿Estaba usted… camino a la fiesta, señor?

—Sí… —pero su oración fue interrumpida por el heredero del trono de Liberty, quien exigió una explicación por parte de Luke y después entró apresuradamente a su limosina.

Luke fue detrás de él, después de disculparse y prometer reponer la ropa que había sido dañada, con Keith refunfuñando como siempre.

No pudo evitar reír ante eso.

—Él nunca cambia… —en cuanto la chica volvió a mirarlo, extendió un pañuelo, el cual ella aceptó de manera titubeante.

—Gracias –y volvió a sentir aquella pesada culpa al ver cómo limpiaba su encantador atuendo.

—Lo lamento, en verdad. Tu adorable ropa se ha arruinado por mi culpa –ella lo negó apresuradamente, rogándole que no se preocupara.

Edward le devolvió la mirada, esta vez inocentemente de modo más intenso. No supo si fue el calor del momento, pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que hacía, se había arrodillado ante ella y tomó su delicada mano entre las suyas.

—¿Gustarías acompañarme en una cita? –el rojo en sus mejillas no tuvo precio. Chasqueó los dedos y sus sirvientes la ayudaron a subir a la limosina para prepararla.

No se arrepentía de haberla casi forzado a acompañarlo. Los celos que lo atacaron durante la fiesta le hicieron entender que necesitaba proteger a aquella mariposa incluso de los príncipes, pues el interés que su dulce aura despertó en ellos fue lo suficientemente evidente como para hacer que se llenara de valor y la invitara a bailar antes de que alguno de los otros lo hiciera.

Después de eso, todo fue dulces y risas.

Prestarse libros sólo para poder volver a verse, la dulzura de los macarrones que compartieron junto al río… el dolor de la separación cuando él, por miedo decidió alejarse de ella para después darse cuenta de que, en lugar de que la mariposa hubiera sido atrapada por sus manos, él era el verdadero prisionero.

No pudo alejarse, cuando vio cómo sus supuestos 'guardaespaldas' la trataron, no logró contener su ira. No dejaría que le quitaran lo que más deseaba proteger.

Así que, esta vez no actuó sin pensar. Cuando pidió que escaparan junto, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias… pero también entendía que ella no actuaría sólo por el bien de sus propios sentimientos.

Era muy probable que no llegara.

Sintió la desesperación acumularse en su corazón al escuchar la última campanada resonar, anunciando la media noche. El agua hacía que su ropa pesara y el frío le calaba los huesos, pero no se movió… tenía fe en que ella lograría escuchar a su corazón y entendería que sus palabras eran verdad. Que él la amaba, que nunca había amado a otra persona que no fuera ella y no volvería a hacerlo, no de la misma manera.

Así que, cuando la vio acercársele a lo lejos, las lágrimas que su corazón pareció estar aprisionando rodaron libres por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia que empapaba sin cesar su rostro.

Ahí estaba, tan irreal como la primera vez que la vio… pero estaba seguro de que esta vez, no era una ilusión.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :B**_


End file.
